Champions/Simple
This is a simple list version of the List of Champions, where the names, portraits, and featured images are shown separately. This is kept mostly for simplicity's sake and for people who wants to see the count. List of Champions # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Portraits Abomination portrait.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mutant) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mystic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Science) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Skill) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Tech) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Ant-Man portrait.png|Ant-Man Black Bolt portrait.png|Black Bolt Black Panther portrait.png|Black Panther Black Widow portrait.png|Black Widow Captain America portrait.png|Captain America Captain America WWII portrait.png|Captain America WWII Captain Marvel portrait.png|Captain Marvel Colossus portrait.png|Colossus Cyclops portrait.png|Cyclops Daredevil portrait.png|Daredevil Deadpool portrait.png|Deadpool |Deadpool X-Force Doctor Strange portrait.png|Doctor Strange Drax portrait.png|Drax Electro portrait.png|Electro Elektra portrait.png|Elektra Gamora portrait.png|Gamora Hawkeye portrait.png|Hawkeye Hulk portrait.png|Hulk Hulkbuster portrait.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist portrait.png|Iron Fist |Iron Fist (white reskin) Iron Man portrait.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot portrait.png|Iron Patriot |Joe Fixit Juggernaut portrait.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror portrait.png|Kang the Conqueror (unplayable) |Maestro (unplayable) Magik portrait.png|Magik Magneto portrait.png|Magneto Magneto Marvel Now portrait.png|Magneto Marvel Now |Moon Knight Ms. Marvel portrait.png|Ms. Marvel Punisher portrait.png|Punisher Rhino portrait.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon portrait.png|Rocket Raccoon Ronan portrait.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch portrait.png|Scarlet Witch Spider-Man portrait.png|Spider-Man Spider-Man Black Suit portrait.png|Spider-Man Black Suit Star-Lord portrait.png|Star-Lord Storm portrait.png|Storm Superior Iron Man portrait.png|Superior Iron Man |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Thanos portrait.png|Thanos (unplayable) The Collector portrait.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Vision portrait.png|The Vision Thor portrait.png|Thor Ultron portrait.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mutant) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mystic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Science) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Skill) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Tech) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus portrait.png|Unstoppable Colossus Vision portrait.png|Vision War Machine portrait.png|War Machine Winter Soldier portrait.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine portrait.png|Wolverine Yellowjacket portrait.png|Yellowjacket Featured Images Abomination preview.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Tech).png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Ant-Man.png|Ant-Man Black Bolt preview.png|Black Bolt Black Panther preview.png|Black Panther Black Widow.png|Black Widow Captain America preview.png|Captain America Captain America WWII.png|Captain America WWII Captain Marvel preview.png|Captain Marvel Colossus preview.png|Colossus Cyclops preview.png|Cyclops Daredevil.png|Daredevil Deadpool preview.png|Deadpool |Deadpool X-Force Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Strange Drax preview.png|Drax Electro preview.png|Electro Elektra.png|Elektra Gamora preview.png|Gamora Hawkeye preview.png|Hawkeye Hulk preview.png|Hulk Hulkbuster.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist preview.png|Iron Fist |Iron Fist (white reskin) Iron Man preview.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot |Joe Fixit Juggernaut preview.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror preview.png|Kang the Conqueror (unplayable) |Maestro (unplayable) Magik preview.png|Magik Magneto.png|Magneto Magneto Marvel Now.png|Magneto Marvel Now |Moon Knight Ms. Marvel.png|Ms. Marvel Punisher preview.png|Punisher Rhino preview.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Ronan preview.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch preview.png|Scarlet Witch Spider-Man preview.png|Spider-Man Spider-Man Black Suit preview.png|Spider-Man Black Suit Star-Lord preview.png|Star-Lord Storm preview.png|Storm Superior Iron Man preview.png|Superior Iron Man |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Thanos (unplayable) The Collector preview.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Vision.png|The Vision Thor preview.png|Thor Ultron.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic).png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus.png|Unstoppable Colossus Vision preview.png|Vision War Machine.png|War Machine Winter Soldier preview.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine preview.png|Wolverine Yellowjacket.png|Yellowjacket